Professor Brainstein
Professor Brainstein (known as Dr. Brainstein in the app) is an Ultra Agents minifigure released in 2015. Description Original Professor Brainstein has a grey hairpiece with a swept back style. His head is Bright Yellow that has a grey, boushy moustache on it, and eyebrows of the same color as well. Black glasses around his eyes and wrinkles at the sides of them. He also has cheekbones on his face. His torso is White and has a lab coat covering an Earth Blue shirt and a lime green sweater underneath it. It has printed tools on his pockets, the logotype of Astor City Research above them and a credential with the words PROF. B printed on it. His legs are white and have no print on them. His arms are White and hands in Bright Yellow. Super Villain The Professor Brainstein's villain variant will be released in the Summer of'' 2015. He has a new helmet, similar to Terabyte's, but it has a scope over the right eye and four studs in the top. Attached to these studs are a brain and a green dome around it, to make it appear as if the brain is floating in liquid. His head has an angry expression, a grey moustache similar to that from the original variant, red eyes and no glasses. Some prominent veins are visible on his forehead. He has a white Stud Shooter attached the left shoulder of his backpack and the exact same torso from his original variant. He has four white robotic legs, similar to Spy Clops' and metallic dark grey blades at the end of each leg. Between his legs he has a jet booster assembly that can be used to stabilize the figure. He carries a portable radio with a screen depicting AntiMatter and the word MISSION on it. Background Professor Brainstein was a member of the Astor City Research team and an strong ally with the Ultra Agents. He owned and lived in the city's tallest building, ''The Peak, where he studied and protected the Purple Portal Diamond, which AntiMatter needed to power his staff. The AntiMatter Missions He first appeared in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions, at Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab, where his home was ambushed by Drillex and Toxikita, by order of AntiMatter, in order to steal the Portal Diamond and his plans. Once Drillex managed to get the Diamond, Brainstein escaped to the tallest point of the building with his plans, in the penthouse. Protected by Pollutonium-proof doors, he tried to protect his plans, as these, combined with the Diamond, would make AntiMatter's portal staff more powerful. With Toxikita chasing him from the outside of the tower, he had few options. Once he saw how Toxikita was being pulled to the ground by Agent Curtis Bolt, he received a call from AntiMatter, who tried to lure the professor by telling him that they would be invincible if he gave his plans to him. Brainstein refused, pressing a red button that triggered an explosion that destroyed his laboratory, the Peak, and himself. After the explosion, Solomon Blaze was just arriving and tried to communicate with Brainstein, but he was nowhere to be found, and the only remains were the professor's glasses, broken on the ground. The Final Battle It wasn't until six months later, where the Professor revealed himself as a super villain - the Cyborg Brainstein. His first appearance after his assumed death was at the very end of Mission 7: Deep Sea Hideout, where he was seen shadowed at the side of AntiMatter, as he told the uber-villain about the Ultra Agents approaching the Portal Hideout. AntiMatter immediately prepared for the final battle. In Mission 8: The Root of all Evil, it was Jack Fury who was the one who discovered that the old professor has been transformed into a cyborg. Brainstein stated that he has been improved as a villain, with his new body. Brainstein attacked the Ultra Agents, along with Electrolyzer and SharX. During the battle, AntiMatter tried to transform Solomon Blaze into the most despicable and powerful super villain he has ever created, and to do so, he ordered Brainstein to toss Blaze into the portal. However, as the Ultra Agents threw a harpoon, along with a virus created by Terabyte, the machine malfunctioned, turning AntiMatter creations against him, and so Brainstein's mechanical legs took the uber-villain, tossing him inside his own portal. After the city was purified, along with Morgan Lux, Brainstein could be seen being held by the hideout's claw. Solomon stated that they would also purify Brainstein, ans so they did, as the professor was barely seen at the very end, where he finally recovered his original body and mind, turning back into the Professor Brainstein. LEGO.com Description Evil Appearances *70169 4x4 Agent Patrol *70171 Ultrasonic Showdown App Appearances * Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions ** Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab ** Mission 7: Deep Sea Hideout ** Mission 8: The Root of all Evil Gallery of Variants Notes *He reuses Pa Cop's headpiece in his first appearance. *His name is a combination of "Brain" and "Einstein". *In the preliminary image for 70169 4x4 Agent Patrol, he looks similar to Astor City Scientist. *His hair and face design resembles Stan Lee. *He appears as a villain in 70171 Ultrasonic Showdown; that variant is similar to Spy Clops or Cyrus Borg. * He is referred as "Dr. Brainstein" in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions. * He is voiced by Marv Goldsher in Ultra Agents: The AntiMatter Missions. * He is similar to Cyrus Borg, as they were both harmless scientists who were turned into evil cyborgs and both include mechanical legs. * As a cyborg, his voice is greatly modified, as it sounds incredibly mechanical and static, similar to Spyclops'. Gallery AntiMatter's Message.png|The message of AntiMatter Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015